I Knew It was Coming
by HermyCantDraw
Summary: Alice Jones goes to Hogwarts in a world where the Harry Potter books exist in the muggle world, but wizards don't know. Harry and his friends are in her year and she has to make sure that everything goes like it does in the books, by order of Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alice Jones woke up from the sound of her mum calling her down for breakfast, on a nice day in mid-July. She rolled on to her side in bed to look at the clock on her nightstand. 11:00. She sighed and rolled out of bed, and went downstairs to eat.

"You have mail," her mum said as she came in to the kitchen. Alice was really surprised, because she never got mail.

She saw an envelope beside her plate and picked it up to look at it. It was made of heavy parchment and said: 'Ms. A. Jones, the bedroom at the end of the hall' and followed by her address, written in acid green ink. She thought her friends were just pranking her, but she opened it anyway.

The letter said: 'Dear Miss Jones, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.' She then burst out laughing and didn't bother reading the rest.

"What's so funny?" her mum asked.

"My friends just sent me a fake Hogwarts letter. I wish it were real!" she answered.

She was a complete Potterhead and everyone knew it. On the first day of summer she just sat outside all day waiting for an owl- and that's what she would have done, if her mum hadn't made her come inside. She first read Harry Potter when she was 9, and since then she couldn't wait to be 11, and now she was. She loved Harry Potter so much because they were such good books. Another reason was that she felt like she could relate to Harry a bit because her father left when her mum was pregnant, so she never knew him.

She went upstairs after breakfast and tossed the letter on to her nightstand, and just read for most of the day. She, of course, read Harry Potter.

She didn't read much other than that. Everyone kept teasing her, saying that is she read the series one more time, she will have it memorized. Since she was 9 she read the series over 20 times. The reason she woke up at 11:00 today (11:00 was pretty late for her) was because she stayed up past midnight finishing Deathly Hallows for about the 22th time. Today she started Philosopher's Stone again.

For the next few days, she got more and more of those joke Hogwarts letters. About a week after she got the first one she was sitting in her room reading (Prisoner of Azkaban already) and she heard the doorbell ring. She heard her mum open the door and talk to the person there in muffled voices for a few minutes, and her mum called her downstairs.

Alice closed her book and came down. She found her mom sitting at the kitchen table with a strange woman that she never saw before, although she looked familiar. Alice sat down.

The woman said "Hello Alice. I am Professor McGonagall from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. _The _Professor McGonagall? Could it really be her?

"You have been accepted to Hogwarts. You are a witch, you have magical abilities!" McGonagall said.

Alice looked at her mum and her mum gave her a look that said:_ pretend you don't know what she is talking about. _Alice understood, so she asked "Are you really a witch? Prove it!"

Professor McGonagall pulled out a wand and made a teapot float across the kitchen. Then she turned in to a cat with markings around her eyes that looked like her glasses. Alice immediately recognized that as her Animagus form.

"Wow" Alice said, trying to sound impressed.

McGonagall turned back in to her normal self and said "thank you. You seem like you would be a very talented young witch, and I am sure you will enjoy Hogwarts very much."

Alice turned to her mum and said "can I go? Please, please, please?"

Her mum thought about it for a few minutes and said "I suppose you could, but I'd be very lonely without you."

Alice felt like- well… there is no way to describe how happy she felt! She hugged her mum as hard as she could and said "thank you soooo much!" she and her mum hugged for a few minutes until McGonagall cleared her throat and said "I can take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy your equipment and stuff you will need for school."

Alice, remembering that she was pretending to not know what that is, asked what Diagon Alley is. McGonagall explained but Alice didn't really listen because she already knew what it really was.

After that McGonagall explained more about the wizarding world but Alice already knew most of it.

After McGonagall left, Alice went back up to her room and took out the one letter she did keep (she threw out the rest) and read the whole thing. She found out that it said so much more than it did in the movies and books about what living in Hogwarts was like.

For the rest of the day, Alice just read and finished Prisoner of Azkaban. When night came, she went to sleep full of excitement for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alice woke up the next morning to her mum calling her name: "Alice, get up! McGonagall will be here soon!"

Alice opened her eyes and remembered that today they were going to Diagon Alley. She got out of bed, got dressed and took a purse out of her closet. Inside the purse she put her Hogwarts letter and some money she wanted to exchange in Gringotts.

Alice came downstairs and found her mum and McGonagall sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Good morning Ali!" her mum said, kissing her on the cheek. Alice sat down and poured herself a cup of tea, and started munching on a piece of toast.

"We will be Apparating to Diagon Alley." McGonagall said "Apparating is when you disappear in one place and appear in another. It's very fast and convenient; wizards use it all the time!"

"Ok" Alice said.

When they finished eating, McGonagall said "do you have everything you need? Good. Now, hold my hands and we will Apparate." Alice and her mum held McGonagall's hands. Alice closed her eyes and next second felt like she was being sucked in to a tube. When they stopped Alice opened her eyes and saw that they were at the Leaky Cauldron.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron. That's Tom, the landlord." McGonagall said, pointing to a man pouring some drink in to a cup. Probably butterbeer, Alice thought.

McGonagall lead them out the back, and faced a brick wall. McGonagall tapped a brick with her wand and the wall opened, revealing a crowded street, full of wizards going about with their shopping.

"This is Diagon Alley." McGonagall said "you can do all your shopping here. I have to go, but if you need any help finding a certain store, ask someone. Everyone is willing to help. When you finish, come back to the Leaky Cauldron and if I'm there I will Apparate back with you, but if I'm not, go out the front and you can go home in one of those- what do muggles call them? - A taxi!"

"Thank you, professor McGonagall! Good bye!" Alice's mum said, and McGonagall Apparated.

Alice and her mum went to Gringotts first to exchange some money. The goblins were a bit creepy.

After that, they went to Ollivanders. Alice got her wand, which was made of rosewood and the core was a hair from the tail of a unicorn. Mr. Ollivander was very nice and patient because Alice had to try about 18 different wands until this one "chose her" as Mr. Ollivander put it.

After that, they went to get her robes and books and other things she needed.

After they got everything, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Alice got a nice barn owl, after promising her mum to write a lot. She decided to name the owl Nelson.

When they finished they went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Tom told them that McGonagall wasn't there so they went out the front, on to a quiet street In London. Alice's mum took out her phone and called a taxi to come pick them up. They waited a bit for the taxi to get there, and when it did they got in and went home. This was a good day, Alice thought as she stared out the window the rest of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the summer went by really fast. Before Alice knew it, it was already august 31st.

Alice was in her room packing, with the help of her mum. Her trunk was almost full; she just needed to add a few more things: a few of her school books, her robes and Harry Potter books.

Alice and her mum spent the rest of the day together- they watched a movie, went on a walk and out for dinner.

The next morning Alice woke up at 6:00. She got up, ate breakfast and went through her trunk one more time- to make sure she didn't forget anything.

About 30 minutes before they left the house, Alice and her mum sat down in the living room. Alice's mum was holding a flat square package wrapped in pink paper.

"I wanted to give this to you before you left." Her mum said, holding out the package to her. Alice too it and unwrapped it. It was a little book. Alice opened it and flipped through it. It was full of pictures of her and her mum.

"Thanks mum, it's great! I love you!" Alice hugged her mum and began to cry. Her mum hugged her back and said "I love you too, Ali! I'm going to miss you."

"I'll write to you first thing tomorrow morning." Alice said.

Alice's mum looked at her watch and said "we should get going."

With plenty of difficulty, they managed to get Alice's trunk and Nelson, in his cage, in to the car.

Before they left, Alice ran back to her room and took one last look around and thought to herself _I'll be back before I know it._

She went back to the car and they drove away. Alice cried most of the way to King's Cross Station.

When they go there, they found platforms 9 and 10. They went through the barrier and on to platform 9 and ¾. Alice looked around herself and saw the Hogwarts Express. It was so amazing in real life!

Alice got on to the train and found an empty compartment, put her trunk inside, and got off the train to say good bye.

She saw lots of people she recognized: Neville and his Gran, Hermione and her parents, the Weasleys and lots of other people, even Harry.

Alice found her mum and hugged her. They both started crying, but then people started getting on the train, so they kissed on the cheek, said bye and got on the train.

Just as she went in to the compartment, the train started moving. She waved out the window at her mum, until the train rounded a corner, and she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the compartment with Alice sat two other people: Neville and Hermione. Hermione looked nervous, but exciter and was already in her Hogwarts robes. Neville was sitting in the corner and crying quietly. Alice remembered that he lost his toad, Trevor.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until it was getting quite uncomfortable. Alice decided to say something to break the awkwardness.

"So…," Alice said. "Are you guys first-years?" Hermione said 'yes' and Neville just nodded his head.

"Me too," Alice said. "Are you guys from wizarding families? I'm a muggle-born." Neville mumbled something that sounded like 'pure-blood' and Hermione said "I'm muggle-born too. I can't wait to get to school; learning magic will be so fascinating! Who knew that wizards were living right under our noses and we didn't even realize! Oh, and I'm Hermione, by the way."

"I'm Alice," she replied and turned to Neville. "And what's your name?" he mumbled 'Neville' in reply.

"What's wrong, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"I lost Trevor, my toad!" he cried.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he'll turn up soon," Alice said. "And if he doesn't, we'll help you look for him, right Hermione?"

"Yes, of course!" Hermione replied in a positive voice. Neville didn't answer, just continued sobbing. As much as the sobbing annoyed Alice, she pitied him, and she couldn't blame him for crying a bit. Over the past month she grew really attached to Nelson and if she lost him, she would probably be crying more than Neville.

They didn't talk much for most of the way. When the lunch trolley came by Alice bought a Chocolate Frog that she split with Hermione; Neville said he wasn't hungry, although she thought she heard his stomach growling. The Chocolate Frog Card she got was of Dumbledore.

"We should probably start looking for Trevor now." Hermione said, a while later.

"We should," Alice said, standing up. "I'll go towards the front of the train. You take the back," she said to Hermione.

"Ok," Hermione said. "Neville, you come with me. And Alice, if you find him, come back here."

They all left the compartment. Alice started walking. She knew that there was no point in actually looking for Trevor because he would turn up when they were crossing the lake, so instead of going to look, Alice got her robes and changed in to them. When she was done, she realized that she couldn't go back to the compartment because she told Neville and Hermione that she would look. Instead she just walked down the train.

She saw lots of people she recognized: the Weasley twins with their friend Lee Jordan, Malfoy sitting with Crabbe and Goyle, and even Cedric Diggory.

When she reached the end of the train she turned around and went back to their compartment. Hermione and Neville were already back and told her that they didn't find Trevor.

"I couldn't find him either," Alice said, and when she saw the disappointment in Neville's face she quickly added "but I'm sure he will turn up!"

The sun was just starting to set and by the time they got to Hogsmeade station it was dark outside. The three of them got off the train and saw Hagrid; he was kind of hard to miss because of his size, calling the first years to him. They made their way through the crowd towards him and he led them to the boats. Alice got into a boat with the Patil twins and Lavender Brown (Hermione and Neville got into a boat with Harry and Ron), and the boats started moving across the lake. The view of Hogwarts was amazing!

They reached the other side of the lake and got out of the boats. Hagrid found Trevor and Neville was happy again. They walked up dome stone steps and up to the front door. The door opened and McGonagall led them inside. The Entrance Hall was bigger than Alice's house. McGonagall led them to a small room off the Hall, in which they stood shoulder-to-shoulder. McGonagall explained about the different houses and the Sorting and the House Cup, and left.

Alice thought to herself, _I don't want to be in Slytherin because then people will think I'm mean. I don't think I will be in Ravenclaw because I'm not very smart. I want to be in Gryffindor but I don't think I'm very brave. I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff. Yay!_

Just then the ghosts flew into the room. It was funny looking at them because they were pearly-white and slightly transparent.

McGonagall came back; they all lined up and followed her into the Great Hall. Alice looked up at the stars it was hard to believe that it was just a bewitched ceiling. They stopped in front of the whole school. McGonagall put a stool in front of them and on it she put and old wizard's hat, the Sorting Hat.

For a few moments everybody looked at the hat in silence, but just then a rip near the brim opened and the hat started singing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuff are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a thinking cap!"<em>

Everyone applauded, the hat bowed and the whole Hall went silent. McGonagall came back holding a long roll of parchment, and gave them instructions on how the sorting will go. Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff first and the sorting went on and on. By the time McGonagall reached Hermione, Alice was starting to feel nervous.

Finally, McGonagall called "Jones, Alice!" Alice went up to the stool and sat down. She put the hat on her head and it fell over her eyes.

"Hmm," spoke a small voice in her ear. "Yes, very clever. A kind and loyal heart, too. Lots of bravery as well." Alice found it very hard to try to not think _put me in Gryffindor. Not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw,_ but it was hard. The hat continued musing to itself in her ear for almost a minute before shouting "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice took the hat off with a smile and went to sit down at the Gryffindor table, to much applause from her fellow Gryffindors.

The sorting went on until Blaise Zabini was finally sorted into Slytherin and McGonagall took away the hat and the stool. Dumbledore stood up, said a few words and the food appeared on the tables.

The food was delicious. They ate and ate until all the food disappeared. As they ate they talked about their families. After Neville finished his story, he turned to Alice and asked her about her family.

"Well, I already told you on the train that I'm muggle-born," Alice said. "My mum is a muggle and my father probably was too-I never knew him, you see- otherwise my mum would have probably said something." Neville nodded, looking understanding.

The food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up again, went over the school rules sang the school song, and Percy Weasley led the first years up to the common room, running into Peeves on the way. Percy showed them to their dormitories and in there were four four-poster beds with red velvet curtains. Alice's bed was in between Parvati's bed and Hermione's bed and Lavender's was on the other side of Parvati's.

They all opened their trunks and got their pyjamas out and went into bed. Hermione, of course, decided to read a bit, so Alice took that time to write to her mum. She wrote that they got to the school alright, and that she was sorted into Gryffindor, and people were nice, and Hogwarts seemed great, and that she will write often. There wasn't anything else to write, so she just signed the letter and put it away. She rolled over in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:this chapter is longer, and I'm hoping the next ones will be too.<strong> **i really need feedback because I'm new to writing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here is the new chapter (woo-hoo!)! Just want to say thank you to everybody who reviewed, I appreciate it very much, so THANK YOU!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The first few weeks at Hogwarts were quite a blur. It was mostly just classes, homework, classes, homework. Not that Alice wasn't enjoying it-no, she loved them, they were great, and it was a school after all-but it was just a lot for your average 11 year-old witch to handle.

The professors were just as described in the books; McGonagall, strict; Binns, a boring old ghost; Quirrell, a stuttering man with a turban (Alice was scared of it because Voldemort was in it, and who wouldn't be scared of that?); Sprout, 'a dumpy little witch' (those were the words from the book, but Alice found that there really was no other way to describe her); Flitwick, a small squeaky man; etc.

And then there was Snape. He was just plain evil. He took every chance he had to embarrass the Gryffindors and took away House Points for absolutely no reason. Alice didn't know what to think about him. She hated him- the way he was so horrible to the Gryffindors, and every time she looked at his black, greasy hair and long hooked nose she just wanted to punch him in the face more and more, but she knew that inside he was just a sad, heartbroken, misunderstood man all his life and she pitied him for that.

Other than the professors, there were also the ghosts. Nearly Headless Nick was always willing to point a new lost Gryffindor in the right direction. Unfortunately, the other ghosts weren't as nice; if you would try to ask them for directions they would just ignore you and float right through the nearest wall.

But worst of all were Filch and Peeves. Filch wasn't a very pleasant person. Every time you were lost and were in some corridor trying to find your way somewhere, he and his cat, Mrs. Norris, would think you were up to something, and he would grumble something about wanting to hang you in the dungeon by your toes (luckily Dumbledore wouldn't let him do that). Peeves, on the other hand, was what drove you into those corridors. He would throw things at you, tease you, make rude noises when you passed by, etc., so, really, who wouldn't want to avoid him?

Also, the people in the portraits would always go visit each other and the suits of armor walked around and the stairs moved, so it was very hard to know where you were. For example, one day one staircase led you to the Charms corridor and the next day, to the Transfiguration corridor. Luckily, Alice got the hang of it quite quickly, so by the end of September she would only get lost once or twice a week.

And September passed and October came along with more classes, more homework and bad weather. Alice was so busy that she could barely keep her promise to her mum by writing often.

The funny thing was that everything happened exactly as in the books. What people said, what they did, the exact same, every little detail. _Creepy, _Alice thought, _maybe I should tell someone? One of the professors? No. if I do they will think I'm mental and lock me up in the ward with Neville's parents in St. Mungo's. If I tell anyone, it's Dumbledore. It seems like he would be crazy enough to believe me and it does always seem like he knows the future. Maybe I'm supposed to tell him and that's how he knows? _Like that Alice argued with herself. Tell or not tell? She was so confused; she didn't know what to do. That is, until Halloween.

On Halloween, Ron called Hermione a nightmare after the Charms class with the whole 'Wingardium Leviosa' episode, causing Hermione to cry and run it to the girls' toilets and she didn't show up for any of the classes all afternoon. Alice was worried about her, so during their next class she asked to go to the toilets.

She went in pretending that she didn't know Hermione was there and- just as she expected- there was sobbing coming from one of the stalls.

"Who's there?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Leave me alone," Hermione replied.

"Hermione? Is that you?" she asked.

"Please, go away!" Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, please come out of there," Alice said. "Tell me what's wrong! You can't stay in there forever! Is it because of what Ron said?"

"Yes, it is!" Hermione replied, sobbing even harder. "He's right, though. Who would want to be my friend?"

"But we are friends!" Alice said. "You are like the only person here who is even close to being my friend!" Hermione didn't reply. "Well, the feast is in a few hours. You should come down for it." Hermione, again, didn't reply. "I got to get back to class. I'll see you later." And she turned around and left.

Later at the feast, Hermione, of course, didn't come. Just as they were about to start eating, Quirrell ran in screaming about the troll in the dungeon. Everybody jumped up screaming but Alice stayed calm, because she knew that they would be ok. Percy led them up to the common room and on the way she saw Harry and Ron sneak off to save Hermione.

They continued the feast in the common room. Alice took a plate, filled it with food and went to sit in some corner with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender and Parvati just gossiped and talked about boys, like your average 11 year-old girls, but Alice, not caring one bit about who said what and who was caught where with who, let herself zone out of the conversation.

She just concentrated on her food and thought about Harry, Ron and Hermione and if they already knocked out the troll and where they would be by now and if they were ok, until she snapped back when Lavender said "don't you think, Alice?"

Alice looked up and said "I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"I said, don't you think Seamus is good looking?" Lavender said looking over to his direction, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Oh, well, um…" Alice said looking over to where Seamus was goofing off with his friend, Dean. "Well, he isn't exactly my type," she said, and she meant it. He wasn't even close to what she thought was good looking. And she knew that in a few years, when You-Know-Who was back, he would turn in to a right old git. Lavender shrugged and went right on talking to Parvati again, as if Alice wasn't there.

Alice went back to her food and a few minutes later, Hermione walked in and a few minutes after her, Harry and Ron. Alice wanted to go talk to Hermione and see if everything went the same as in the books, but that was not a great time, as Hermione was with Harry and Ron and there were a lot of people asking them to retell the story of what happened, and she didn't want to bother them any more than they already were.

Later, when everyone was going up to their dormitories to sleep, and Lavender and Parvati were already asleep, Alice asked Hermione. Hermione told her the story and it was just as in the books.

As she fell asleep Alice decided what she had to do. She had to go to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger ending! Dun dun dun! <strong>

**Dont know when the next chapter will be up. **

**And GUESS WHAT! If you review that makes you TOTALLY AWESOME** (like Starkid! and Alan Rickman!)**! And, you know, who DOESN'T want to be TOTALLY AWESOME! **

**REVIEW! ;)  
><strong>


End file.
